


i wanna do whatever you wanna do

by Noruway



Series: Treasure [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Breakfast, Fluff, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, One Night Stands, References to Sex, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Song Mingi, Song Mingi is Still a Confident King, the morning after, things get Spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruway/pseuds/Noruway
Summary: The morning after Yunho and Mingi hooked up, where Yunho discovers just how utterly whipped he is for the new man in his life. He also gives him a mini lecture on the ignorance of their heteronormative society, but that's beside the point.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Treasure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	i wanna do whatever you wanna do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the continuation of [**i can feel it in my bones**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675313) and I recommend you read that fic first to get the whole experience, though I guess you don't technically have to to understand this one.
> 
> Also, have to recommend you listen to "Feelings" by Lauv, since that's what gave me inspiration for this fic <3 (it's really good)
> 
> Enjoy!

Warmth radiates from the body behind him, and Yunho winces at the sticky layer of sweat now coating his back. He lies there as the fuzz clears from his mind, and the events of the previous night flood his memory. A content smile plays at his lips, happy that Mingi hadn’t run out the second he had the chance.

Last night was the most blissful he’s had in a while. Not that Yunho’s particularly sad or lonely, but breaking out of his normal routine with someone as incredible as Mingi had been borderline euphoric. 

Although… some things about their intimate escapade had been just the slightest bit… _off._

Mingi was far from _bad_ in bed. In fact, Yunho would go as far as to say that he’s the most competent lover he’s had in his life. So, yeah, the sex was fantastic.

But there were times when Mingi stumbled. His confidence wasn’t a facade— Yunho would know, since he’s seen false confidence too many times to count— but he definitely wasn’t as experienced as he let on. 

While it seemed that Mingi _wanted_ to take the lead, he was also, quite literally, flying by the seat of his pants. They had taken their clothes off to some sluggish R&B tune, and Yunho was _gone_ at the sight of Mingi’s exposed chest, which is probably why he almost missed the hesitancy with which his lover peeled his leather pants from his skin.

The oddities became more apparent by the time they were both naked— Mingi struggled with the cap of the lube, put way too much on his fingers, slid the condom on a little too slowly… 

Yunho had found it strangely endearing, even if it was reckless and a little inconsiderate, that Mingi tried so hard to hide his inexperience. Maybe he did it to justify how self-confident he was, or perhaps he just wanted to impress Yunho. 

Either way, Yunho is _definitely_ going to tease him about it, now.

Gently, he pries himself from the hold Mingi has on his waist, cringing at the sweat that drips down his exposed back. He stands from his bed, flinching as the springs creak and whine in protest. He glances back to see if Mingi was disturbed, but the man looks nearly dead.

Frowning, Yunho reaches down to press two fingers against Mingi’s wrist and sighs in relief when he feels a pulse.

He spends the rest of the morning showering, pulling on a pair of shorts, and preparing breakfast with the unimpressive ingredients he has stored in his cheap fridge. Yunho doesn’t have any college loans to pay off (thank _god_ ), but he’s by no means well-off. His paycheck is just barely enough for him to scrape by without giving up simple luxuries, like clubbing or dancing. Regardless, he wouldn’t trade his job for anything, not even a fancier house or his own car.

Mingi doesn’t wake up until half past ten. Yunho knows this because he hears the heavy thump, followed by a deep _“Ow”_ , that precedes the man stumbling blind and naked out of Yunho’s bedroom.

His dark blue hair is fluffy and sticking up in all directions, greasy with whatever product had been in it last night. Hickies adorn the tan skin of his neck, while faded scratches mark up his back. The beginning of a bruise is blooming from his left hip down the side of his leg. Yunho stops himself from staring at Mingi’s dick, since he’s still sore from last night and would really rather have a conversation with Mingi now that they aren’t horny or buzzed.

“Yunho?” he grumbles, voice gravelly from sleep. Yunho stands from where he’d been seated at the counter, plate long since cleared of food.

He pads over to where Mingi stands at the entrance to his kitchen-living room combo, placing a soft hand on the man’s chest. Mingi’s eyes are still hazy with sleep, but he’s alert enough to give Yunho a dopey smile before leaning in to peck his cheek.

“Morning to you, too, handsome,” Yunho giggles, allowing Mingi to nuzzle into his shoulder. A hand comes up to comb through Mingi’s hair, and he grimaces at the oily texture.

After a short moment, Mingi straightens back up and pouts (fucking _pouts)_ at Yunho. “I’m hungry, Yunnie. Won’t you feed me?” The man opens his mouth and waits to be fed, like a baby bird, as if he isn’t a six-foot-tall grown man.

“Breakfast is cold now, you goof, and you won’t be getting any until you shower and put on some damn clothes,” Yunho scolds, to which the man wiggles his eyebrows.

“Oh? Is someone shy?” Mingi trails a sly finger down Yunho’s exposed chest, and the latter rolls his eyes.

“You wish,” he replies, catching Mingi’s wrist before his hand can dip any lower. “Nah, I just don’t want your bare, sweaty ass leaving prints on my furniture.” 

To his credit, Mingi appears appropriately disgusted by that statement. “Fair point.”

Yunho plants a pacifying peck on the other’s lips, then shoos the other back down the tiny hall, telling him that the bathroom is across from his bedroom and to borrow some of Yunho’s clothes if he wants. He reheats a bowl of eggs and rice he’d cooked earlier while he waits, scrolling through instagram as he leans against the counter.

San had posted a blurry selfie he’d taken with Yunho last night, alongside a picture of Seonghwa manning the bar. There’s another photo he’d posted later that captured the entire dance floor. Past the indistinguishable blobs of other people, Yunho can vaguely recognize where his and Mingi’s tall forms stood out from the crowd. Yunho bites his lip and saves the terrible picture as a reminder of that beautiful night.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?”

Yunho jumps and loses his grip on his phone, the device clattering pathetically on the floor. Hand over his heart, Yunho fixes Mingi with an unimpressed glare.

A glare that’s hard to maintain because, wow, Yunho’s clothes fit him perfectly, and his damp hair frames his strong features perfectly, and he wrings the wet towel between his big hands _perfectly._

God, Yunho’s absolutely smitten with Mingi, and he sincerely hopes this post-hook up breakfast won’t be the last time they’ll see each other.

“Sorry,” Mingi apologizes, bending to retrieve Yunho’s dropped phone and handing it over with a sheepish grin.

Yunho shakes his head. “It’s fine. Food’s in the microwave, by the way.”

The way Mingi’s entire face lights up with the promise of food makes Yunho’s heart melt into a warm puddle of goo. It’s a strange phenomenon, given just how long it’s been since Yunho’s felt anything close to what he’s feeling now. And they’d barely even talked, last night. _God._ Yunho counts himself the luckiest man in the world that he found Mingi.

Or, well, that _Mingi_ found _him._

Yunho drags the man to his old couch once he has his food and a pair of chopsticks. They plop down, and he immediately leans against Mingi’s side, continuing to scroll through his phone. They don’t speak much as Mingi scarfs down his food, opting instead to sit in comfortable silence, until Yunho perks up, remembering his plans to tease the hell out of Mingi.

“So… you’re pretty cocky during sex for someone so inexperienced,” he states, like it’s the most casual subject in the world. Mingi chokes on his rice.

After a lot of coughing and a few large gulps from the water bottle Yunho offers him, Mingi sets his bowl down on the coffee table and turns to fix the guilty party with an offended expression. “What the hell? I’m not, like, a virgin. I’ve been having one-night stands since I graduated _high school.”_

Yunho blinks, perplexed, but refuses to back down. “Oh, come on, you were totally floundering last night, tough guy. You’ve got to be at least a _little_ inexperienced. Or are you just not as confident as you act?”

“No, that’s— that’s not-” Mingi huffs, ruffling his fluffy hair as he gathers his thoughts while Yunho watches on in amusement. “I’m not _inexperienced._ It’s just— I’m usually on the receiving end…”

After divulging this information, Mingi seems embarrassed, while Yunho’s just shocked.

“... a big guy like you? You _bottom_ for most people?” He means it as a joke, but Mingi’s face turns a bit more serious, despite the flaming blush on his cheeks.

“I usually only hook-up at, like, frat parties and stuff, and people at those tend to already know me since I’m kinda popular. And I guess everyone assumes I prefer to bottom because I’m… um, I like to act cute around my friends, and sometimes I wear stuff with a feminine aesthetic, so…”

Yunho’s expression hardens with every word Mingi speaks, making the latter begin to panic.

“But it’s fine! I don’t mind it, really. I mean, I personally prefer to top, but it never feels _bad_ bottoming. Oh, god, I didn’t insult you, did I? I swear, I didn’t mean to-”

He hushes Mingi by placing his hand over his mouth and pays no mind to the man’s muffled confusion.

“Mingi,” Yunho starts, slowly sliding his hand so that it cups Mingi’s cheek. “You didn’t insult me. That’s literally the last thing you should be worried about.” The statement appears to ease at least some of the man’s worries, though he’s still nowhere near as confident as he’d been the night before. Yunho sighs, wondering how to explain this in a way Mingi will understand without sounding condescending.

“What those other people you've hooked up with apparently don’t understand is that ‘top’ and ‘bottom’ are sexual positions, not _personality traits,_ and you shouldn’t assume someone’s preference from their appearance. You can act cute or soft and still prefer to top. Hell, look at me,” Yunho gestures to his exposed torso, “I’m taller than you. I have abs, well-defined muscles. Would you consider me a stereotypical bottom?”

Mingi hesitates, as though expecting some kind of trick, before slowly shaking his head. “No, I guess not.”

“That’s right. Sure, I’ll sometimes wear more ‘feminine’ clothing, but I’m nothing like the small, adorable boys who are depicted as bottoms in media. On the flip-side, wearing feminine clothing doesn’t mean someone’s a bottom, either, and it’s frankly insulting and perpetuates a heteronormative agenda. Being a top or bottom or switch has literally _nothing_ to do with the rest of your life. I’m just disappointed that we live in a society where we’re expected to fit into assigned boxes based on details of our lives that are no one else’s business.”

Huffing, Yunho finishes his rant with crossed arms, while Mingi looks on in awe. After a few moments of tense silence, the latter finally breaks the silence.

“So, you’re really passionate about this stuff, huh?”

Yunho flushes a pretty pink and rubs the back of his neck. “Ah, yeah… I work for an organization that provides education and counseling for people in the LGBTQ+ community, and you wouldn’t believe the amount of misinformation that’s out there.”

If he was talking to anybody else, maybe he’d be afraid of scaring them off with how dedicated he is to his beliefs. But Yunho plans on keeping Mingi around and figures it’s better for him to know all of this now rather than later. Mingi isn’t put off or uncomfortable, though. In fact, he seems pretty interested in what Yunho has to say.

“That’s neat. My major is music production, but I’m minoring in gender studies. We don’t really talk about this kind of stuff, though.” 

Yunho wonders if it’s possible for him to fall any faster for Mingi than he already is. The man’s still talking animatedly about his latest gender studies lesson, and Yunho doesn’t even hesitate to drag him by the collar into a heated kiss. 

He swallows Mingi’s surprised grunt and presses his lips harder against the other’s. Once Mingi regains his senses, he reciprocates, wrapping his arms around Yunho’s torso and flipping them.

Yunho’s back hits the couch, and he breaks from the kiss with a gasp. Mingi smirks down at him, a devilish glint in his eyes. “What do you say, Yunnie?” He drops his head so that his breath ghosts over Yunho’s ear, and the latter bites back a moan.

“Ready for another round?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I just want to make it clear that I don't have anything against people who read/write Top!Yunho or Bottom!Mingi at all, and I'm not trying to bash anyone's preferences. Yunho's mini rant in the middle was moreso aimed towards people who think that "top/bottom/switch" are anything more than sexual positions. They aren't. They're not personality traits, they can't be determined by the way someone looks or acts, and you are not entitled to know or assume what anyone's preference is unless you're intimately involved with that person. I cannot describe how annoyed I get whenever I see this type of logic. 
> 
> Phew, now that that's been said... I hope you enjoyed this fic! Surprisingly, I didn't write this one at 2am (doesn't mean it's any better, though).
> 
> I kinda want to write more parts for this AU, possibly centering around different ships, but I can't guarantee when I'll get around to it ^^;
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you feel comfortable (or don't if you're not, it's all good) <3


End file.
